Strangers, Again
by thefaultinourfanfics
Summary: "I didn't even see it coming, till it came." DOBY ONESHOT.
Hey loves!

Sorry if this is really cruddy, I've never written a doby oneshot before!

Also, the idea of this came entirely from a video on YouTube, so don't think I'm suddenly going to become all deep :'). I pretty much used the idea they implied and wrote into words lol.

Enjoy!

"We're just wasting time!" I yelled, hoping it would calm myself and her down.

"And now you think I'm stupid?" She said, looking at me dead in the eye.

"You know I don't think that, Deema."

"You don't say it but I know you're thinking it, Goby." My blonde beauty said with a look of dread on her face.

"Well, you know I'm thinking it right now. This whole thing is so stupid."

"See?"

"See? See what? Who cares if I want to leave early. I barely know the girl, and you're getting mad."

"Yeah I'm mad because you think I'm being annoying by asking you to say a little longer."

"This isn't even about us!"

"This is about us. It's about you not understanding what's important to me." She said, sapphire colored orbs harshly looking into mine.

"Deem-"

But it was too late.

She was gone.

Again.

It wasn't always like this.

I can't really remember when it wasn't, but I know for a fact we weren't always like this.

She used to be my unicorn.

You know, unbelieveable.

Crazy special.

The girl I thought could never exist.

But, as time went on, from one stage of our relationship to another, the path that started off so innocent and fun has taken us to, whatever that argument was.

But, like most, we started off as strangers.

At stage one, meeting.

Thanks to a shoelace, actually.

...

"Excuse me!" I sighed, knowing the girl couldn't hear me.

Why should I bother?

"Excuse me!" I yelled once more, hoping she'd hear me this time.

"Huh, what?" The girl said, looking back at me.

"Your shoelaces are untied." I said, sheepishly scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled, perfect, straight teeth showing.

"No problem, better watch ou-oh!" I said, before embarrassingly toppling over after tripping over a rock.

"OMG! Are you okay?" Her jazzy voice nearing me as I picked myself back up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I smiled, holding my leg while jumping up and down.

…

I couldn't have played it better if I tried.

But thank goodness the city hadn't fixed their park trails in 5 years, because if they had, we wouldn't have continued to jog together.

I didn't tell her that it was my first time running in about, I don't know, 9 months?

And somehow, we ended up going almost 5 miles that day.

It's so pathetic how guys would do just about anything, for the right girl.

But it paid off, because I got her number.

We really hit it off that day.

I think so, at least.

I mean I blacked out for a few minutes after running so much, but when I woke up I had a feeling I'd made a pretty good impression on her.

From that point on, we entered Stage 2.

The chase.

Some say it's the best part.

All I wanted, was to know more about her.

All I wanted to do was, hang out with her.

...

"Ready?" She said smiling, almost excited about running so many miles.

"Ugh." I groaned, before getting up and jogging with her.

...

I still don't know how she does it to this day.

The only person I wanted to talk to, was her.

She was the number one priority in my life.

...

"Bro we're about to kill them!" My best friend, Gil said, while furiously moving his thumbs, trying to beat the game.

"I kn-" I was cut off by a ringing sound.

"Deema!" I yelled, before jumping off the couch to get to the phone.

"Aw Goby, we were about to beat them." Gil said, pouting.

"I'm sorry man, but I have to take this." I said, laughing.

...

Everytime I saw her, butterflies.

She was everything, that I thought, could be perfect in a girl.

And as soon as it felt right, I asked her.

...

"Deema Wahler, would you do the honors of making me the happiest many alive, and being my girlfriend?" I said, before taking out a bouquet of roses out of my jacket and handing it to her.

"Yes!" She screamed, before giving me the tightest hug I've ever received in my life.

...

With that simple word, we began our relationship, taking us into Stage 3.

The honeymoon.

Everyone calls it this, and for good reason.

It was the time where we could finally, fully express our affection to one another.

Do all the things we wanted to do as a couple.

It was a dream come true.

The girl I wanted to be with, so, so badly, was finally mine.

…

"I want ice cream." Deema pouted, looking like an adorable puppy.

"I told you, I only have enough ice cream for one of us. And you don't want to get any without me, so I'm sorry baby." I said, upset with myself for not bringing more money.

Deema turned out to be a very expensive girl.

But I'd do anything to be with her.

"Okay but I really want ice cream."

"Why don't we share one?" I suggested, hoping she'd agree to my suggestion.

"GOBY YOU'RE A GENIUS!" My sunshine screamed before jumping onto my back.

"I try." I smiled, before getting us one cone of chocolate ice cream, Deema still on my back, now laying her head on it.

…

I miss those times, but soon enough, the spark died down back to normalcy.

By the end, we had a million pictures with each other, every detail of our daily lives, and like any other healthy, normal, couple, we entered Stage 4.

Comfortable.

…

"What do you want to do tonight?" I said whilst stroking her hair.

"I don't know, something?" Deema said while flipping through the channels.

…

Now, being comfortable isn't necessarily bad, it's when we could truly be ourselves.

But it depends on what you do with that comfort.

Some use it positively, and continue to work at their relationship and grow it together.

But others?

Others allow it to create distance.

And for Deema and I, it made us take each other for granted.

…

I ran up to her door, ready for our Tuesday run.

Knocking on the door, I waited for her to open it.

"Hey! What are you doing? It's Tuesday. Why aren't you dressed?" I said, upon noticing that Deema did not look like she was ready to go jogging at all.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot. Can we skip it? I don't feel like going." She responded, while picking at her nails.

"What? This whole thing was your idea!" I said, slightly annoyed with her.

"I-I know. I just kind of have other things to do. Next week, yeah?" She said, before smiling that bright smile of hers.

"Alright."

…

"Bro! We're almost about to beat it again!" Gil said once again, furiously moving his fingers.

"I kno-" I began to say, before once again being interrupted by the ringing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gil said, rolling his eyes.

To his shock, I stayed right in my place.

"You're not going to get that?" My caucasian best friend said, confused as to why I wasn't as determined to talk Deema now as I once was.

"Nah. I'll call her back later."

…

Whether it's taking each other for granted, or people changing over time, bottom line is, someone stops trying.

And feelings aren't as strong as they were before.

This could happen over a few months, or a few years.

For us, it was about 1 and ½ years when we hit Stage 5.

Tolerance.

When Deema and I got to this stage, I couldn't believe it.

I was pretty disappointed.

Somehow, the girl who I was so crazy about a year ago, had somehow turned into someone who just wasn't that special anymore.

It happened so gradually that I didn't even see it coming but, there we were.

Just tolerating each other.

…

I stood at the sink, washing the dishes, hoping everything would be okay soon.

It wasn't likely though.

"Gosh, don't even ask me about my day." I heard a jazzy voice come inside to talk to me.

Here we go again.

More complaining.

"I swear my co-workers are trying to get me to quit."

I just rolled my eyes.

"Where do you want to eat tonight?" She said, seemingly annoyed with the fact that I didn't ask her what happened.

"Wherever you want to go."

"Can you just decide? I asked you."

"And I'm being flexible. You pick."

"You act like a five year old! Why do I always have to tell you what to do?"

Normally, I'd let that go, but I was in a bad mood.

"What did you just say?!" I yelled, almost losing it.

…

Arguing is one thing, but being dissatisfied and unhappy with a relationship is another.

We tried various times to try and make changes, to fix things, but like so many couples out there, it wasn't enough.

We became one of those relationships where it wasn't bad, but it wasn't great.

And let me tell you, that's never a good way to describe a relationship.

It wasn't long before we were in Stage 6.

Downhill.

There's not much time left once you're here.

The effort to try and make things work just...isn't worth it anymore.

Problems continue.

Arguments don't get solved.

I don't even remember what we argued about.

What did we argue about?

Deema and I, I'm sad to say, are nearing the end of this stage.

What's next is what happens to everyone at some point, the end of the line.

The worst stage ever.

The breaking up.

I don't know when it'll happen, or how, but I hope we can leave it on good mutual terms.

If that's ever truly possible.

This is when the two of us will start a new path.

One that leads right back to where we started.

Strangers.

…

AAAAAND SCENE.

So what'd yall think of this oneshot?

Remember to r&r!

Love you all,

Amelia:)


End file.
